


Pozole

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abigail ranch, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Quick and rough, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pozole isn't the only thing getting eaten today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozole

It was a late night at the Abigail Ranch and you were still hungry, not having really eaten dinner that night. You made your way to the kitchen, flipped on the light and made yourself a bowl of pozole, hoping Celia wouldn’t mind. 

You sat down and ate in silence, letting the pozole fill you. 

“Ooh, I’m telling.” You looked up to see Nick in the doorway with cocky smile plastered on his face. He closed the kitchen door behind him and sat down at the table next to you. 

“Wow, didn’t know my boyfriend was such a tattle-tale.” You teased, finishing up the last of your pozole. 

“God I love it when you call me that.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him as you got up . “You love it when I call you a tattle-tale?” 

Nick rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant. Girlfriend of mine.” 

“Ew,” You said light-heartedly, as you washed and put away your dish. “Are you getting sappy on me, Nicholas Clark?” 

“Depends.” He said, getting up and making his way over to you.

“Depends on what?” You asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against his chest.

“If it’s working or not.” Nick lowered his face to yours and kissed you passionately. 

Warm shivers made its way up your body and you placed your hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss. Nick made a soft growl in the back of his throat. 

“Mmm, you taste like pozole.” Nick said when you parted for breath. 

“Now you do too.” You said kissing him deeply. Nick stumbled forward slightly and you pushed up against the table. Nick picked you up slightly and set you on the table, still kissing you but now with a new hunger. 

“I think it’s time for a snack.” Nick growled, trailing kisses on your neck and sliding his hands along your inner thighs. You spread your legs under his touch and Nick pecks you on the lips as he tugs down the waistline of your pajama bottoms. 

“Nick.” You breath as he slides your pants and underwear to your ankles. “We shouldn’t do this here. What if we get caught?” 

“What if we don’t?” Nick smirked and pushed you back lightly so you were lying on the table. Nick kissed your stomach and made his way to your waist, bending lower between your legs to get access to you. 

Nick slides his tongue over your clit and sucks on it lightly. You moan lightly as he moves his tongue over your vagina, lapping at the walls and folds, and making your legs shiver weakly. You could feel yourself getting wet as he licked and sucked at your clit, and desperately wanted him inside of you. 

You brushed your hands through his hair and moaned into his licks. Your walls clenched and you hoped he would insert his fingers and put you over the edge, but you got no satisfaction. Nick pulled his face away deviously. 

You were warm and wet, and desperately wanted to cum. “Nick.” You whimpered. “Please.” 

“Ah-uh. No spoiling your dinner and dessert. Chef’s orders.” Nick said, standing up fully and pulling you to your feet. He turned you around forcefully, arousing you and bent you over the table. You heard him unbuckle and unzip his pants and soon felt his erection on your hip. 

Nick spread your legs apart with his hands and slid his hand along the wetness of your vagina, soaking his hand for lube. You heard him slide his hand over his erection, lubing it for better pleasure. 

Nick took his penis and slid it along the slit of your ass. “Ready for dinner?” 

“Yes, chef.” You panted and Nick spread your cheeks, thrusting himself inside you deeply. You both moaned loudly as you clenched around him, adjusting to his size.He grabbed your hips and circled them, intensifying your pleasure as he pumped into you. Nick thrust himself in you over and over, fucking you from behind fiercely. 

“Fuck.” You heard Nick pant, close to the edge. Instead of riding out his pleasure he slips out of you, your knees bowing weakly from the loss of his weight. Nick wasted no time flipping you around and setting you back on top of the table. 

“Time for dessert.” Nick whispered kissing your lips passionately and spreading your legs. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he broke the kiss to line up his erection to your throbbing entrance. Nick pushed himself in you. You bit down on his shoulder, and clutched his shoulder blades as you adjusted to his size. Nick panted as he placed his hands on the table and began to push himself in you, deeper and harder than before. 

You moaned softly in his ear, biting your lip to stop from moaning too loud. Nick breathed heavily on your skin, little moans escaping him in long drawls. He pushed himself in you faster, circling his hips rhythmically, nearly sending you over the edge. 

“Come on (Y/N).” Nick breathed in your ear, “Cum for me, beautiful.” With one final push you both came, moaning only as loud as you dared.   
Nick rested his head on your shoulder for a few moments before slipping out of you. You both took a moment to collect yourselves before pulling up your pants and wiping down the table. 

The next day at breakfast you and Nick couldn’t stop blushing at the table. Celia seemed to be the only one who noticed and you later caught her scrubbing the table with bleach.


End file.
